Opposing forces and unforseen consequenses
by Liamwolfy
Summary: Five years after Shippuuden, Naruto and CO go on a mission with the SAS, where not all of them will come back the same. Rated M for massive violence and language,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Dog Soldiers or Half Life in any form, colour or sound. (Sadly)

Brief:

This is five years after Shippuuden so Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are now 20 years old and higher level Jounin. Kakashi has one arm, and a gotea beared. Sasuke is back and Itachi is dead, but Madara isn't. Naruto is about two steps from being a Hokage.

Preset. Unforseen Consiquenses, and Mutual Friends.

In the hokages tower, Tsunade was staring blankly at the man who had appeared before her. He wore a dark blue suit, had short black hair, and held a briefcase. "My, my Tsssunade... Don't be sssooo alarmed, I am nothing but a... Mutual fffriend who... Requiresss ssssome assssisstance, not that I was implying that you wouldn't help me, but let's just sssay that, Mr. Uzzzumakki's hour hasss come again." The man hissed, oddly elongating his words.

He held out a the briefcase, placing it on the table he turned it towards him, Tsunade was to afraid to say anything, she's seen this man before. Right before she sent Naruto's team to find Sasuke the second time, but she thought she had seen the last of this man... The G-Man.

"W-w-why are y-you here s-s-sir?" She stuttered in fear, The G-Man just ignored here and opened his briefcase. She stood up taking all of her courage and shouting. "TELL ME NOW G-MAN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" This caused Shizune to run in, and freeze in immediate fear. Then the G-Man spoke up, handing Tsunade a brown envelope. "Don'tt worrrry Tssssunade, I trust you have a good ideeea for a team. I mmmmus't be offff now Misss Tsunade. Goood byee... Oh and if you fffail, there will be unforseen consequenssses for you and your vvvilage." After saying this he stepped slowly through a portal at his side taking the briefcase with him. A long silence followed his departure.

"W-w-who was that Tsunade-S-sama? He made the room feel so, cold." Shizune said quietly, "A mutual friend, ha. Friend is a bit of an overstatment, ally is more accurate. Althoagh we don't know much about him, only that he is incredibly powerful and has the power to take over the planet in seven hours." Tsunade picked up the envelope wondering what the request was.

She gasped at what she saw, "SHIZUNE, GRAB NARUTO AND GET HIM TO ASSEMBLE A TEAM NOW!" Roared the blond hokage. Needless to say Shizune pelted towards training ground three with insurmountable speed. What Tsunade saw in the envelope was a mission request, a thirty hundred million billion yen cheque. And detailed documents on all surviving members of the Akatsuki, Naruto and co, and a few... Old friends.

Hope you like chapter one, flames are welcomed, but don't kick G-Man!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1. Shock and Awe.

Naruto's POV Sort of...

Sakura was beutiful, Naruto inwardly mused and fazed out of the conversation and just stared at her, they had been eating together for about half an hour, the conversation had gone from missions to clothes, then to reminising about the academy. "Naruto... Naruto? Are you listening to me? OI!"

"Oh sorry Sakura, I... j-just..." Naruto stuttered, "Wait what's the point, she knows you like her, GO FOR IT!" Inner Naruto said. "No I'm too nervous!"His thoughts replied. "For fucks sake your a damn jounin shinobi, go for it!" The silence after his short reply loomed as they stared each other in the eyes, he could see it, the longing. He leaned in, lips centimetres apart, and then she leaned in too, finally their lips touched and a warmth filled Naruto's body, radiating from his lips to his heart and right down to his toes.

And then she stopped, "Sakura?" Naruto wispered, he leaned out a bit, and what he saw made himjump up and topple his chair, everything but him stood still. Not an ant moved, birds mid flight stuck in stasis, the couple at the corner mid laugh, he turned back to Sakura, she was still mid kiss he looked at her for a moment, still beutiful, "I've heard that the first kiss seems like time stops but this is a bit much." He wispered again.

"Missster Uzumakkki. The right man in the wrong place can make all the diffffference in the world, so wake up. Wake up and smell the ashes." Someone from behind him droned, Naruto span around grabing up his chopsticks and wielding them as a weapon. "Who are you?"

"I could telll you but I am to obide by certain restrictions. Now when you wake up you are to relay these words and only speak of me to those who you truly trust. Prepare for unforseen Consiquesnses." The man in the blue suit droned out, "What's happening?" Naruto shakily said, everything was getting cold, and dark, and...

"Naruto, wake up! WAKE UP PLEASE!" someone bellowed from a distance, he was getting closer, the voice was getting louder. "S-sa- kura?" He moaned, slowly opening his eyes the light smashing them, and the outside sound of karts being pulled in the street came flooding back. "Oh thank god!" Sakura said hugging him.

Sakura's POV sort of...

"What the fucking hell just happened?" Naruto had a sereous tone in his voice now, "Who was that?!" Sakura was slightly confused, what was naruto talking about? "What, who? What are you on about? One second we were... And then you were about a metre away your chair was on the floor and you had collapsed." Sakura explained. She stared at Naruto and he stared back once more, but this time, his hand lifted to her cheek and rubbed it a little.

"All right love birds get up we've got something massivly important to do... Or so says that angry woman Shizune." Shouted Kakashi as he dropped in prodding both jounins in the head, "OW... Prepare for unforseen consequesnses, wait what? Why did I... WAIT WHERE THE FUCKS THAT SUITED GUY!?" Naruto bellowed jumping up into a fighting stance, "Wait what are you on about? There was no suited guy." Sakura said, shocked. "YES THERE WAS..." Naruto composed himself and said. "Look, there was a man, he sort of... stopped time, everything was still exept me, look believe me, he was right here and he... he... he knocked me out after telling me to..." Sakura stopped him. "Naruto there was no man, now let's go to Tsunade-sama maybe she can tell us what's going on, plus we have a mission."

"But... Ok, fine." Naruto couldn't get the words out of his head. "Wake up, wake up and smell the ashes." He thought, as he and Sakura hand in hand, followed the one armed white haired colleague to the hokages tower.

Oh yeah Kakashi now has one arm and a goatee.

Constructive critisicm is all well and dandy.


End file.
